The present invention relates to the field of corner protectors. In particular, the invention relates to corner protectors for use with surgical trays.
Surgical trays are used to organize, sterilize, and carry surgical instruments into an operating room for use by a surgeon. Because the surgical trays and instruments carry pathogens, the trays and instruments must be sterilized prior to being placed in the operating room. This is done by placing the instruments in the trays, wrapping the trays in sterile wraps, as shown in FIG. 1, and placing the wrapped trays in a sterilization chamber where a sterilization agent such as steam, gas, or plasma is used to sterilize the trays and instruments. The wrapped trays are then carried to the operating room for use.
Unfortunately, after the sterilization process has taken place, it is often discovered that the feet of the trays have punctured through the sterile wrap, as shown in FIG. 2, causing the trays and instruments contained therein to be contaminated. If a surgical instrument tray and the instruments therein cannot be used because the foot of the tray or corner punctured the sterilization wrap, the surgery might have to be delayed or possibly canceled, costing the hospital or surgery center time, money and frustration for both the staff and physicians.